Duncanoh Series
by Dunk234
Summary: This is a completely designed series. Some of the characters are familiar but there are new rules, new monsters and a mysterious past for monsters as the safer duel monsters return with a new dueling kid. He will become a master at the game in good time.
1. Digger of Darkness

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 1- Digger of Darkness**

* * *

Yugi and the group walked around the virtual world. Tristan was trying to make out with Serenity. Taya wanted Mokuba to be careful. Kaiba was thinking to thank Taya for protecting his brother. Joey was talking to Devlin about the game of dungeon dice monsters. Yugi then spots a human walking ahead of them. He looked and saw the boy wearing a different Duel-disk.

"Hey boy, who are you?" asked Yugi. The boy turned around and the rest of the group noticed he was young.

"My name is Duncan" said the boy. Yugi walked forward.

"I challenge you to a duel" said Yugi.

"I accept" said Duncan. Both duel-disks activated and both chose a monster to be their deck master. Dark Magician was Yugi's and a bear with an angry look on its face was Duncan's deck master. Taya was surprised by its looks.

"OH! I forgot to introduce him, this is Angry Bear" said Duncan.

Duncan Lifepoints 4000: Yugi Lifepoints 4000

"I begin" said Yugi. Yugi draw a card. He looked at it and selected to play it. "I summon Obenxious Celtic Guardian in def mode" he said. An elf like swordsman appeared and sat down on its card. (ATT: 1400, DEF: 1200). "I end my turn" he said.

* * *

Duncan drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. He put it into his hand and selected another card. "I summon in attack mode my Armour Warrior" he said. In front of him appeared a warrior like monster. It was covered in armour. (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000).

Yugi looked at the new monster. He never saw one before. The rest of the group jumped at its appearance.

"Now attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Armour Strike" he said. The warrior attacked the elf and it was destroyed. Armour Warrior returned to his original position. "Now I set this card face-down and end my turn" he said. A card appeared behind armour warrior.

Yugi drew a card. He said, "I activate polymerization, I fuse my Berfomet and Gazelle together to form Kimera". Three cards in his hand disappeared and a flying beast appeared on his field. (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1700)

"Now attack with punching strike" he said. Kimera jumped and landed on Armour Warrior. Dust appeared and Yugi could not see what happened. The dust disappeared and now Armour Warrior was in def mode. Yugi looked as Duncan Lifepoints went up.

Duncan Lifepoints 4400: Yugi Lifepoints 4000

``If you wondering why, it is because of my deck master ability" Duncan said, "I will never lose any Lifepoints during a battle, instead my Lifepoints will increase instead".

"What about Armour Warrior?" asked Yugi.

"Oh! I forgot that his ability is that he cannot be destroyed in battle, by spells, monsters and trap cards effects" he said, "when it happens he will return to the field in def mode".

"I end my turn" Yugi said. Kaiba couldn't believe that Duncan has made it impossible to lose this battle. Taya was thinking what other cards Duncan has.

* * *

Duncan drew his card and smiled. He left the card in his hand and selected another. He said, "I special summon X-Armour Warrior in attack mode". A monster that looks like Armour Warrior but it had an X on his body. (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000)

"It's a level 5 monster, so why didn't you need a sacrifice to summon him?" Yugi asked.

"It can be special summoned without a sacrifice when I have an armour warrior on the field in def mode" Duncan said, "Now attack with X Strike".

X Armour Warrior headed towards Kimera. Everyone looked surprised about this decision. Yugi was surprised when Kimera was destroyed. Berfomet (ATT: 1400, DEF: 1700) through Kimera's effect. He checked his lifepoint reader and noticed he lost 200 lifepoints.

Duncan Lifepoints 4500: Yugi Lifepoints 3800

X Armour Warrior was surroundered by a light and so was Armour Warrior. He noticed that X Armour Warrior attack points are different. (ATT: 2300)

"If you are still wondering, it gains 300 more att points for each monster with ``Armour Warrior" in its name" Duncan said, "it does include himself". He then activated another card from his hand. "I activate Bill, now I draw 2 more cards" he said. He picked up the top two cards and activated both of them.

" I activate Armoured Sword and Blade" he said. Both weapons appear on Armour Warrior and its attack points rise to (ATT: 5100). Yugi and the others looked surprised about this information.

* * *

"OH! Armoured sword doubles the attack points of the equipped monster" Duncan said, " and Blade takes half of its attacks points at the time of its activation and adds it to its attack points." Kaiba was surprised that Duncan brought out a strong creature with ease.

"Finally I set a card face down and end my turn" he said. Another card appeared by the other face down card.

Yugi drew his card.

"I activate the trap card, Armoured Summon" Duncan said, "I can now special summon 1 monster with armour warrior in its name". Another armour warrior appeared in def mode and increased X Armour Warrior attack points again (ATT: 2600).

"I summon Beta the magnet warrior in attack mode" Yugi said. A magnet like creature appeared. (ATT: 1700, DEF:1600) "I place a card face down and end my turn" he said. A face down card appeared infront of him.

Duncan drew a card. Angry Bear looked happy. "My deckmaster second ability is that when I draw a monster card during my draw phase, then I can draw again" he said. He draws another card. Just then Duncan changed into an older person. Yugi and the rest of the group looked surprised.

"Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my god" the older Duncan said. The three armour warriors disappeared and then return in def mode with the original att points while X Armour Warrior regains 600 more att points.

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" the older Duncan said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

As he said this, the ground was shaking and then a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Yugi was surprised about the size of this new creature. Taya wondered what this one can do.

"OH before I forget he gains 500 more att points during each of my turns" the older Duncan said, "my name is Duncan-oh". As he said God Digger of Darkness att points rise (ATT: 4300).

* * *

"God Digger of Darkness attack Beta with Digger Drill" said Duncan-oh. The new monster aimed for Beta when he stopped.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack" Yugi said. His face-down card revealed itself.

"Nice card but mines are better" Duncan-oh said, "activate Defence Attack". His trap card opened. "Now this card gives my creature the ability to attack again as long as I have a monster in def mode" Duncan-oh said. God Digger of Darkness attacked again and destroyed Beta this time but Yugi discarded his Kuriboh to protect his lifepoints. Just then Pegasus appeared.

"Kaiba why is Yugi duelling?" he asked.

"He is duelling because he fought the boy would be an easy opponent" said Kaiba.

"He is mistaking wrong about that" Pegasus said, "Duncan has cards to defeat the god cards". This surprised the whole group.

"Don't worry Yugi, you will see one of the cards very soon" Duncan-oh said, "Now I end my turn".

* * *

Yugi drew his card. He looks at God Digger of Darkness and knew that he needs his god cards out. "I summon my Gamma the magnet warrior in def mode" he said. The new magnet like creature appeared and sat on his card (ATT: 1500, DEF: 1800). ``Now I place one card face-down and end my turn" he said. Another face-down appeared behind Gamma.

Duncan-oh draws his card. Again Angry Bear activated his ability and Duncan-oh drew another card. "First, I activate Duncan Castle" he said.

Everyone looked around to see a castle appear. "I now summon my loyal servant, Duncan Spear Soldier" he said. From the castle, the gates open and a warrior carrying a spear with a D on its body (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1700). God Digger of Darkness attack points increase as well (ATT: 4800).

Just then, Duncan Spear Soldier's att points increase (ATT: 3100). "When Duncan Castle is on the field, all Duncan type monsters gain 1000 more att points" said Duncan-oh, "and I get to draw a card when one is summoned". He then draws his card.

"I now activate Double Summon" he continued to say, "now I can summon another beast, I sacrifice two of my armour warriors to summon Duncan White Dragon". The castle gates open and a white dragon appeared (ATT: 3000, DEF: 3000). Just like before its att points rise (ATT: 4000). He then draws another card.

* * *

"Before I attack, Duncan White Dragon activates your ability" Duncan-oh said. The white dragon creature flapped his wings and blew Yugi's trap card off the field.

"He can destroy all your spell and trap cards once per turn" he said, "now attack with Shining Flame". The white dragon blasted Gamma and he was destroyed.

"Duncan Spear Soldier attack with Spear Lunge" he said. Duncan Spear Soldier threw his spear at Berfomet. He was destroyed and Yugi lost lifepoints through its piercing effect.

Duncan Lifepoints 4500: Yugi Lifepoints 2400.

"Now end it God Digger of Darkness" Duncan-oh said. He turned to see everyone surprised that Yugi was about to be defeated.

Duncan lifepoints 4500: Yugi Lifepoints 0

Duncan-oh reverted back into Duncan. Their duel disks de-activated and Duncan walked away from the scene.


	2. Ghost of Darkness

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 2- Ghost of Darkness**

* * *

Duncan was walking a distance away from the others. He was wearing his millennium item; it was called the millennium finger ring. He was thinking about his last opponent, Yugi. He then contacted his spirit friend.

"Duncan-oh, can I have a word?" he asked. His spirit friend then appeared.

"Yes Duncan, what is it?" Duncan-oh asked back.

"Does Yugi have a millennium item or something?" Duncan asked, "I am asking because I sensed another spirit".

"He does and it is the pharaoh from the past" Duncan-oh said, "a powerful spirit indeed".

"I think it is time we duel again" Duncan said. His spirit friend nodded and disappeared. Duncan turned around and headed back to the others.

* * *

Joey saw Malik come towards them. Yugi was still recovering from his battle against Duncan. Kaiba went over to him. He was thinking about the Duncan type monsters. Taya then notices Duncan coming towards them again. Pegasus noticed the item around his finger.

"Duncan seems to have a millennium item" said Pegasus. Duncan stepped forward and Joey pulled his duel-disk out. Duncan did the same and then changed back into Duncan-oh.

"Let's duel" both agreed. They put their decks in their duel disks and the battle was about to begin.

Duncan Lifepoints: 4000, Joey Lifepoints: 4000

"You go first" said Duncan-oh.

Joey drew his card. "I set one card face-down and summon my Panther Warrior in att mode" he said. A card appeared before Joey and a panther like warrior appeared (ATT: 2000, DEF: 1600). "I end my turn" said Joey.

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled. Pegasus knew that the card must be powerful. "I set a card, and summon Duncan Spear Soldier in def mode" said Duncan-oh. A card appeared before Duncan-oh. The familiar spear holding monster appeared and sat on his card (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1700).

Everyone was surprised to see him put a monster in defence mode. Malik saw the creature and couldn't believe that it is real.

* * *

"I activate my scapegoat, spell card" said Joey. His face down card revealed itself and four goat tokens appeared on his field.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh. Everyone was still surprised about his actions so far. Pegasus knew that he was setting a trap but what.

Joey drew his card. He smiled. "I summon my Little Winguard in attack mode" he said. A small winged warrior appeared and stood ready to fight (ATT: 1400, DEF: 1800).

"I sacrifice one scapegoat so my Panther Warrior can attack, go panther strike" he said. A goat token disappeared and Panther Warrior aimed for the defence monster. It was destroyed.

Joey was ready to attack again when he saw something in the smoke. The new creature was made of rock (ATT: 0, DEF: 6000). Everyone then noticed that the creature was in attack mode.

"I played my trap card, Duncan Signal, it activates when I lose a monster in battle it allows me to special summon 1 Duncan type monster from my deck" Duncan-oh said, "His name is Duncan Statue".

Yugi noticed that it most have a special effect. The group then noticed that Duncan had just set another trap. "I see you are planning something with that monster but I won't fall for it, I activate Graceful Dice" Joey said. A dice appeared and rolled. It stopped on two. Little Winguard attack points doubled (ATT: 2800).

"Now attack his Duncan Statue with Wing Guard Strike" Joey said. The monster went towards the other monster. Just then it was destroyed. Then a statue appeared looking like Little Winguard (ATT: 1400, DEF: 1800). Everyone looked surprised as

Duncan-oh started to laugh.

"OH! His special effect is to negate the first attack it faces, then it destroys the attacking monster" Duncan-oh said, "Then a statue token will appear with the same attack and defence points".

* * *

"I end my turn" Joey said.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I activate the spell card Ring of Magnetism" he said. Duncan Statue gained a magnetic personality and lost 500 att and def points (ATT: 0, DEF: 5500). Joey knew that he now can only attack Duncan Statue now.

"I switch my two monsters to defence mode and summon my Duncan Soldier in defence mode" Duncan-oh said. Everyone watches as Duncan Statue and the statue token kneeled down on their cards. A soldier like creature appeared by their side on his card (ATT: 2000, DEF: 1500).

"Just remember that you can not activate any spell cards while Duncan Soldier is on the field" Duncan-oh said, "now I end my turn". Joey was surprised that he can not activate any spell cards for now on. The whole group knew that Duncan-oh has made it impossible to stop his duelling strategy.

Joey drew his card. "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode" he said. A warrior wearing a rocket on its back appeared (ATT: 1500, DEF: 1200). "I end my turn" he said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I set a card face-down and summon Duncan Clone in Att mode" he said. A card appeared before Duncan-oh. Everyone watches as some slime appeared and started to form a creature (ATT: 0, DEF: 0). Malik noticed that the monster had no attack points. "It gains the att and def of a monster in my graveyard, I choose Duncan Spear Soldier" he continues to say.

As he said Duncan Clone started to change into a warrior holding a spear (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1600). Everyone was surprised by its change. "Now attack the goat token with Clone Spear Lunge" he said. Duncan Clone launched its spear and the goat token was destroyed. "Now I end my turn" he said.

Joey drew his card. "I set one card and sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon" he said. A card appeared before Joey. The panther warrior and rocket warrior disappeared as a Black dragon appeared on the field (ATT: 2400, DEF: 2000). "I end my turn" Joey said.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I activate my trap card, double sacrifice, now my statue token counts as two sacrifices" Duncan-oh said, "Now I sacrifice him to summon Duncan White Dragon". Everyone but Malik notice that the same monster is about to return.

The familiar dragon from before reappeared (ATT: 3000, DEF: 3000). He made a big roar and Red Eyes was scared into a corner. "White Dragon activate ability now" he said, as his dragon blew the face down card away, "Both of my monsters attack you two remaining tokens".

Both monsters headed towards the tokens and destroyed them. "I end my turn" he said.

* * *

Joey drew his card and ended her turn.

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled, "I activate Bill". He then drew two more cards. He smiled and activated one of his cards, "I sacrifice three of my monsters to summon Duncan Raviel". The three monsters, Duncan Clone, Duncan White Dragon and Duncan Soldier disappeared. A more fiendish beast appeared with big claws (ATT: 5500, DEF: 5500).

"Raviel attack with Duncan Fiend Claw" Duncan-oh said. Duncan Raviel went to attack Red Eyes. It was destroyed and Joey finally lost lifepoints.

Duncan Lifepoints: 4000, Joey Lifepoints: 900.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

Joey drew his card and ended his turn.

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled. "I play the spell card, triple reborn" he said, "and now I can summon 3 monsters from my graveyard". As he said Duncan Spear Soldier, Duncan Clone and Duncan Soldier returned.

"Now I sacrifice the three new monsters in order to summon another of my gods" he said. The three monsters vanished. A ball of energy appeared.

"The creatures of the dark fear the strong, he rules over the abyss creatures, he makes them afraid" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "He will bring fear, his name is God Ghost of Darkness".

The energy ball started to reveal a new form, a scarier phantom like creature (ATT: 4000, DEF: 4000).

"Now end it, Ghost Storm" he said. The monster headed towards Joey and completely destroyed him. Duncan-oh returned to his form. He headed towards Yugi.

"I know that you have a spirit as well" he said, "You can count me as a friend". Yugi agreed and shaked his hands. The whole group cheered while Serenity went to help Joey up.


	3. Gods of Darkness part 1

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 3- Gods of Darkness part 1**

* * *

Some time after Noah's defeat to Yugi, Yugi and Duncan were sitting in a room in the blimp. Their duel decks were nearby.

"Duncan, everyone has decided that you will take my place in the tournament" Yugi said.

"I know but I am not the champion you are Yugi" said Duncan.

"You did defeat me" said Yugi, "and I am giving you Slifer". He took his god card out of his deck and gave it to Duncan.

"My spirit partner will be happy to add Slifer to the ranks" said Duncan. Duncan then showed Yugi his whole deck. He was surprised about one card indeed.

"My god, your Lightning King Duncan has Infinity att and def points" said Yugi, "it is the strongest card I ever seen".

"You will be surprised about his effect" said Duncan.

"I can not wait" said Yugi. The pharaoh and Duncan-oh were watching in spirit form. Just then, Pegasus and Mokuba entered. Yugi handed Duncan's deck back.

"I see Duncan has shown his deck to you" said Pegasus.

"I say so" said Yugi. Mokuba was excited that Duncan has made them three his best friends.

"Yugi, I have more than one duelling deck" said Duncan. Everyone was surprised including the rest of the group coming in a moment ago.

"You have more than one deck" said Kaiba, "that makes you almost impossible to predict."

"Thanks Kaiba, you see my best deck soon" Duncan said pointing to the deck on the table. Yugi knew that Duncan's best monster will come out soon.

* * *

Once they landed, Duncan grabbed his best deck and went towards the tower in the distance. Kaiba had his deck ready for what Duncan has planned. Ischia was with Malik. Malik was thinking what kind of deck Duncan will be using. He picked up his deck and left. Joey was with the others and had his deck ready for action.

The group met outside and saw no sign of Duncan. Kaiba then notices that the tower door was opened. The group entered and Duncan-oh was standing there waiting. Kaiba, Duncan-oh, Malik and Joey entered the lifting platforms and appeared above them. A screen appeared and everyone could see the action. Yugi watches as the four duelists chose their cards.

The four revealed their cards. Malik card was Lord Poison; Kaiba card was Masked Beast Des Gairdus, Joey picked Panther Warrior and Duncan-oh picked Lighting King Duncan.

The other three duelists saw that Duncan-oh gave up a powerful card. (The order is Duncan-oh then Kaiba then Joey and then Malik.) They all put their card in their pockets.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 4000, Joey lifepoints: 4000, Malik lifepoints: 4000.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon my armour warrior in defence mode" he said. The armoured warrior appeared and kneeled on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000). Ischia saw that the monster is not as powerful as the card Duncan gave up. Yugi told her that it has an ability.

"I activate double summon, and summon another armour warrior in defence mode" Duncan-oh said. Another armoured warrior appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000). "Now I special summon my X- Armour Warrior in def mode" said Duncan-oh. The familiar armour warrior with a X on its body sat down on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000).

"It now gains 900 more att points for each monster with armour warrior in its name on my field" Duncan-oh said. The monsters att points increased (ATT: 2600). "Now I special summon my Y-Armour Warrior" he continued to say. A new armoured warrior with a y on its body appeared on the field in att mode (ATT: 2000, DEF: 2000). X-Armour Warrior's att points increased by 300 (ATT: 2900).

Down on the ground everyone was surprised to see four monsters on the field at the same time. Kaiba noticed that he must be planning to summon a powerhouse creature soon.

"I place this card face-down and end my turn" said Duncan-oh. A card appeared behind his monsters.

"Duncan-oh you have no cards in your hand any more" said Kaiba, "I hope you are not going to use the heart of the cards to get the card you want".

Kaiba drew his card. "I set down 2 cards and then summon my Vorse Raider in att mode" he said. Two cards appeared before him and a beast like creature appeared before him (ATT: 1900, DEF: 1500). "I end my turn" he said.

* * *

Joey drew his card. "I summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode" he said. The familiar rocket armoured warrior appeared on the field (ATT: 1500, DEF: 1200). "I end my turn" he said.

Malik drew his card. "I set a card face-down and summon Newdoria in defence mode" he said. A card appeared before him and a fiend like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1200, DEF: 900). "I end my turn" he said.

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled. Yugi thought he drew a powerful monster. "I activate the spell card refill" he said, "now I can draw until I have 6 cards in my hand." Kaiba was annoised as Duncan-oh had just got back 6 cards. Duncan-oh drew his six cards.

"I set two cards face-down" he said. Two cards appeared next to the other face-down card. "I sacrifice my two armour warriors and X-Armour Warrior in order to summon one of my gods" he continued to say. The chosen monsters disappeared and then reappeared.

"The creatures of the dark fear the fiend ruler, he rules over the fiend creatures that serve the demon lord, he makes them be afraid of his powers" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "He will bring fear to his opponents, his name is God Devil of Darkness".

The whole tower shook and a dark figure appeared on the field. All the duelists appeared scared as the fiend like creature showed his true form (ATT: 4000, DEF: 4000).

"First, he can not be affected by trap cards and he can neglect the summoning or activation of a card and destroy it" Duncan-oh said.

* * *

"Now attack Vorse Raider with Fiend Claw" he said. God Fiend of Darkness move to attack the beast warrior. "I activate my trap card, ring of Destruction I chose to destroy my monster" Kaiba said. A ring appeared around his neck. It was destroyed. "I choose Joey to lose the lifepoints and protect me with my ring of Defense to protect me" he said. Another ring appeared and protected him from the damage.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 4000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 4000.

"Since the monster was destroyed, my god goes to attack you directly, Kaiba" Duncan-oh said. The fiend appeared to move to finish Kaiba off.


	4. Gods of Darkness part 2

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 4- Gods of Darkness part 2**

* * *

At the end of the last episode,

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 4000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 4000.

"Since the monster was destroyed, my god goes to attack you directly, Kaiba" Duncan-oh said. The fiend appeared to move to finish Kaiba off.

* * *

As the fiend reaches Kaiba, Malik steps in. "I activate my trap card, Redirect" he said, "now you must attack one of my monsters". The fiend turned to Malik's monster and attacked it. The monster was destroyed and Malik just lost 1000 lifepoints.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 4000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"If you wondering why you lost 1000 lifepoints, it is because when my god attacks and destroys a monster you lose 1000 lifepoints" Duncan-oh said.

"Now my Newdoria's effect will destroy God Devil of Darkness" Malik said.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Effect Cancel" Duncan-oh said, "now my monsters can not be targeted by monster effects".

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn" Duncan-oh finally said. Two cards appeared behind his 5 monsters.

Kaiba knew that Duncan has put the stakes up. Kaiba drew his card. "I summon my Battle Ox in defence mode and set a card face-down" he said. A card appeared before him and an ox like creature sat down on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 1200). "Now I end my turn" he said.

Joey drew a card. "I switch Rocket Warrior to defence mode and end my turn" he said. The rocket monster sat down on its card. Joey knew he had too many powerful monsters needing two sacrifices to be summoned.

* * *

Malik drew his card. He looked at the god standing in the distance. Ischia looked at her brother and she knew that the creature in the distance was scaring the whole stadium. "I summon my Lekunga in defence mode and then I end my turn" he said. A many tentacled creature appeared on the field and sat on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 1200).

Duncan-oh stood in his position laughing. Everyone looked at him. "What are you laughing at?" asked Mokuba.

"Its simple, I am the only one who is attacking" Duncan-oh said. He then stopped laughing and returned to the duel.

Duncan-oh drew his card. He smiled and knew he was about to raise the duel to the next level. "I sacrifice my two armour warriors and my X-Armour Warrior in order to summon my second god" he said. Everyone prepared for the incoming creature. Yugi still could not believe he set his best card away from the duel just to go first. The three monsters disappeared and then reappeared. The ground started to rock. Everyone was frightened by the coming of the beast. Malik wondered what was coming. Duncan-oh started a familiar chant.

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

The ground stopped shaking as a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared and stood near God Devil of Darkness (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Malik couldn't believe that Duncan-oh had just summoned another god to the field. Kaiba noticed that the duel was in Duncan-oh's hands. Just like before its att points raised (ATT: 4300).

* * *

"Y-Armour Warrior attack Rocket Warrior with Y strike" said Duncan-oh. The armoured warrior moved towards the warrior and it was destroyed. "God Digger of Darkness attack Lekunga with digger drill" he said. The new god went towards Malik's monster. The drill completely destroyed the tentacle beast.

"Now time to send you packing Malik, God Devil of Darkness attack him directly" Duncan-oh said. The fiend like creature headed towards Malik. Everyone started to turn away as Kaiba kicked in.

"I activate my attack guidance armour" Kaiba said, "now you must attack my monster instead". The Battle Ox got some armour and the god looked at him.

"OK Kaiba, attack battle ox now" Duncan-oh said. The god moved faster to the beast and completely destroyed it. Then Kaiba lost 1000 lifepoints through the effect of the god.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 3000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

Kaiba draw his card. "I summon my Blade Knight in defence mode" he said. A warrior like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1600, DEF: 1200). "I activate the spell card, Hinotama" he said. A fireball headed towards Duncan-oh. Everyone cheered but Yugi noticed that his lifepoints somehow went up. Taya was thinking that he had a trap card waiting.

"My trap card called regain stopped you, Kaiba" Duncan-oh said, "with it on the field; I gain lifepoints instead of losing them". Everyone now knew that Duncan-oh was now un-touchable.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4500, Kaiba lifepoints: 3000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"I end my turn" said Kaiba. He was very mad that Duncan-oh deck has many chances of stopping any bad effects.

* * *

Joey drew his card. He looked and saw the card to keep himself from beening attacked. "I summon my Swordsman of Landstar in defence mode" he said. A small warrior like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 1200).

"I activate my trap card, Duncan Summon" Duncan-oh said, "now I summon Duncan Spear Soldier to my field". The familiar spear holding monster appeared carrying his spear (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1700).

"I end my turn" said Joey.

Malik drew his card. "I summon my Kuriboh in defence mode" he said. A small furball like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 300, DEF: 200). "I end my turn".

"This is rubbish" Duncan-oh said, "I should push the battle forward a bit more". Duncan drew his card. "I sacrifice my two armour warriors and Duncan Spear Soldier in order to summon another god" he said. The three monsters disappeared and everyone was ready for the next god to come. Duncan-oh started to chant the call of a familiar god. A ball of energy appeared.

"The creatures of the dark fear the strong, he rules over the abyss creatures, he makes them afraid" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "He will bring fear, his name is God Ghost of Darkness".

The energy ball started to reveal a new form, a scarier phantom like creature (ATT: 4000, DEF: 4000). Joey wanted to run for the exit as it is the same god that he fought. God Digger of Darkness att points increased (ATT: 4800).

"Now time for action" Duncan-oh said, "God Digger of Darkness attack Kuriboh with digger drill". The creature aimed for the furball and it was destroyed. God Devil of Darkness made a big scream and everyone but Duncan-oh put their hands on their ears.

"God Devil of Darkness attack Blade Knight with Devil Scream" Duncan-oh said. Like before he screamed and Blade Knight was hit badly.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4500, Kaiba lifepoints: 2000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"Now I have a decision to choose to attack Malik or Kaiba directly or destroy the swordsman" Duncan-oh said.


	5. Gods of Darkness part 3

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 5- Gods of Darkness part 3**

* * *

At the end of the last episode,

"God Devil of Darkness attack Blade Knight with Devil Scream" Duncan-oh said. Like before he screamed and Blade Knight was hit badly.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4500, Kaiba lifepoints: 2000, Joey lifepoints: 2100, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"Now I have a decision to choose to attack Malik or Kaiba directly or destroy the swordsman" Duncan-oh said.

* * *

Everyone waited for Duncan-oh's decision. "All right, God Ghost of Darkness attack Swordsman of Landstar" he said. The god moved towards the swordsman and a swipe from his claw completely destroyed the monster. Just then God Ghost of Darkness att points went up (ATT: 4250).

"When it destroys a monster in battle, it gains half of its original att points" Duncan-oh said, "now if you guys are going just let me do the attacking then I promise next time, I end one of you". The other duelists now knew he meant business one of them will receive a direct attack soon.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" he said. A card appeared in front of Duncan-oh.

Kaiba drew his card. "I play my Cost Down, now I discard one card, I can now summon my Swordstalker without a sacrifice" he said. A dark warrior like creature appeared and stood ready for battle (ATT: 2000, DEF: 1500).

"Now attack Joey with Sword of Revenge" he said. The creature aimed for Joey and connected the hit.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4500, Kaiba lifepoints: 2000, Joey lifepoints: 100, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"Now I end my turn" he said.

"You pay for that Kaiba" Joey said. Duncan-oh couldn't believe that they fallen for his trap.

* * *

Joey drew his card. "I activate Scapegoat and that's all" he said. The four goat tokens appeared in def mode (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

Malik drew his card. "I summon Dark Jerroid in att mode, and its ability will weaken Swordstalker by 800" he said. A strange fiend appeared (ATT: 1200, DEF: 1500). Swordstalker's att points went down (ATT: 1200).

"Dark Jerroid attack Swordstalker" Malik said. The fiend aimed for the warrior and both were destroyed.

"I end my turn" he said. Yugi noticed that Duncan-oh has been playing with them. Taya looked at Yugi.

"Yugi what is wrong?" asked Taya.

"Duncan-oh has been playing with them; he knows that someone is going to have to face him" said Yugi. Everyone turned to Yugi knowing that Duncan-oh is about to send someone down.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "Ready for a monster card guys" he said, "I sacrifice my armour warriors and X-Armour Warrior in order to summon King Duncan". Yugi heard that name; he knew that it was familiar. The three monsters disappeared and then reappeared and a king like creature appeared on the field (ATT: 10000, DEF: 5000). God Digger of Darkness's att points increased as well (ATT: 5300).

"What, 10000 att points" said Mokuba, "that is way to strong". Kaiba, Malik and Joey now knew Duncan-oh didn't need the card he gave up at the start. Yugi knew he had that card in his deck.

"Remember Kaiba that Duncan did say that we will be using my best deck" he said, "now God Devil of Darkness attack that goat token with Devil Scream". The god turned around to strike the goat token and it was destroyed.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4500, Kaiba lifepoints: 2000, Joey lifepoints: 0, Malik lifepoints: 3000.

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

The referee said, "Joey has lost, so the next one to lose will face him, the two surviving duelists will face each other in the second match".

* * *

Kaiba drew his card. He noticed that he has only one option and that is to defend himself. "I summon my Saggi the dark Clown in defence mode" he said. A dark clown like creature appeared on the field and sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 1200).

"I end my turn" he said.

Malik drew his card. "I sorry but I end my turn" he said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I sacrifice my three gods in order to summon the ultimate god" he said. His three gods disappeared. Everyone looked surprised but then Yugi remembered a monster when he checked his deck. Duncan-oh starts the chant.

"When gods fall, the ultimate evil rises to destroy" he said, "but faces the greatest god of all, one with no weakness. His name is Divine God of Darkness".

Joey and the others watch as the tower starts to rock seriously as a massive ball of energy started to appear. The creature broke free from the ball of energy and revealed a massive dragon like creature (ATT: ?, DEF: 0).

Yugi knew that the monster's att points must increase to something. "If you wondering what its att points are the total of the monsters I sacrificed to summon him" Duncan-oh said.

(5300+ 4000+ 4250= 13550). Taya did the maths and found out the total was 13550. She said the number and everyone was surprised about its att points now.

"I am sorry Malik, but this is the end" Duncan-oh said, "Divine God of Darkness attack with Divine Breakdown". The dragon like creature headed towards Malik and connected with an attack.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4500, Kaiba lifepoints: 2000, Joey lifepoints: 0, Malik lifepoints: 0.

"So the matchups are Malik v.s. Joey and Duncan-oh v.s. Kaiba" said the referee.

Duncan-oh turned back into Duncan. Kaiba looked at him. Joey and Malik was talking about Duncan's deck and strategy.

"Tomorrow we all meet on the top of his tower, for the first match" said the referee. All the duelists and people left the tower and returned to the blimp. Duncan was in the room he stared with Yugi.

"I wonder what else you got in your deck" said Yugi.

"It will be a secret, I have been preparing a big surprise for Kaiba's crush card combo" Duncan said.

"Only Pegasus beat it before, so what can you do?" asked Yugi.

"Like I said early, it is a secret strategy" said Duncan.


	6. Element Duncans part 1

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 6- Element Duncans part 1**

* * *

Joey and Malik had their duel. It was a close duel but Malik pulled out his god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra. It ended 0 lifepoints to Joey and 500 lifepoints to Malik.

The referee gave them an hour to be ready for the next battle between Duncan and Kaiba.

Back at the blimp, Duncan was shuffling his deck. He had changed his deck for this battle. He looked through his deck and smiled knowing that Kaiba wouldn't be ready for his battle plan. He stopped looking when he heard a knock on the door. He said enter and Taya entered.

"Taya what is wrong?" Duncan asked.

"You know that Kaiba will try to revenge on you for all the attacks you made in your last duel" Taya said.

"I am not worried, Taya" Duncan said, "I have a plan to beat whatever he has planned".

"You mean you are ready for this battle" said Taya.

"Taya, I know you want to agree with Mokuba but I am not a duelist to mess with" Duncan said, "I haven't lost a duel yet".

"You can count on me to cheer very loudly" said Taya. Both left the room and headed for the top of the tower.

* * *

As Taya and the others stood ready for this duel. Kaiba turned the battlefield into a coliseum. Taya and the others took their seats. Duncan changed into Duncan-oh.

"I am ready to finally defeat you" said Kaiba.

"In you dreams, Kaiba-boy" said Duncan-oh. Both of their duel disks activated and the duel begins.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 4000

Duncan-oh drew his card. He smiled as he knew that Kaiba wouldn't be thinking that he has a card to defeat his crush card combo. "I set one card face-down and summon Duncan Spear Soldier in attack mode" he said. A card appeared in front of him as a spear holding creature appeared (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1700).

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

Kaiba drew his card. He smiled. "I set two cards face-down and summon Vorse Raider in defence mode" he said. Two cards appeared before him and a beast like warrior appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1900, DEF: 1500).

"I end my turn" said Kaiba. He then notices Duncan-oh laughing at him. "What's so funny?" he said.

"You will find out soon" Duncan-oh said. Taya and Yugi knew that Duncan-oh is somehow been expecting his two face-down cards.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon my Duncan Statue in defence mode" he said. A statue like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 0, DEF: 6000). Yugi and the others knew that he has just set up an iron wall.

"I activate Double Summon, and summon armour warrior in def mode" Duncan-oh said. The familiar armoured warrior appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000). Duncan-oh knew what needs to be done.

"Duncan Spear Soldier attack Vorse Raider with Spear Lunge" he said. The monster headed towards the beast warrior.

"For once, you fallen for my combo" Kaiba said, "I activate Crush Card and Shrink". Vorse Raider's att points was halved (ATT: 950). The warrior destroyed the beast warrior.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 3400

Smoke covered the field. The fans were cheering Kaiba's name. Joey was thinking Duncan-oh wouldn't fall for an easy trick. Yugi then remembered what Duncan-oh said early.

"Kaiba it is a trap" said Yugi. Everyone looked at him. Kaiba then also thought that Duncan-oh wouldn't attack without a reason.

* * *

The smoke cleared and all three of Duncan-oh had were still standing there. "My trap card, Anti-Virus stopped your crush card and negated its effect" Duncan-oh said.

"I knew Duncan-oh had it all planned" Yugi said.

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

Kaiba drew his card. "I summon my Sword of Soul in def mode" he said. A sword like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 0, DEF: 1900).

"I end my turn" Kaiba said. Mokuba was now worried that Duncan-oh has put Kaiba into a hard corner.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I activate Bill" he said. He drew two more cards and then smiled at the cards.

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon King Duncan" he continued to say. The three monsters disappeared and only armour warrior returned. The familiar king like creature appeared in front of the crowd (ATT: 10000, DEF: 5000).

"Kaiba it is time for the elements to have their fun" Duncan-oh said. He started to laugh.

"Elements, I am not afraid" Kaiba said.

"We see" Duncan-oh said. He then picked a card.

* * *

"I activate my spell card, Lightning Armour" he said, "now I sacrifice King Duncan in order to summon the strongest monster in my deck".

King Duncan vanishes and everyone looked up to see the sky darkening. Duncan-oh starts a new chant.

"When the skies darken the scared hide in fear, lightning and thunder can be heard all the time" he said, "the creatures of the dark hide in fear of the mighty, his name is Lightning King Duncan".

Once Yugi heard the name he knew that Kaiba is going to feel pain soon. He then notices a streak of thunder hit the ground. A more improved version of King Duncan appeared (ATT: Infinity, DEF: Infinity).


	7. Element Duncans part 2

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 7- Element Duncans part 2**

* * *

At the end of the last episode.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 3400

"I activate my spell card, Lightning Armour" he said, "now I sacrifice King Duncan in order to summon the strongest monster in my deck".

King Duncan vanishes and everyone looked up to see the sky darkening. Duncan-oh starts a new chant.

"When the skies darken the scared hide in fear, lightning and thunder can be heard all the time" he said, "the creatures of the dark hide in fear of the mighty, his name is Lightning King Duncan".

Once Yugi heard the name he knew that Kaiba is going to feel pain soon. He then notices a streak of thunder hit the ground. A more improved version of King Duncan appeared (ATT: Infinity, DEF: Infinity).

* * *

The whole crowd was screaming at the creature's att points. "I didn't think that Duncan had such a powerful creature" said Mokuba.

"Guys that the same card that Duncan-oh selected to go first in the four way-duel" said Yugi. They all screamed as Duncan-oh had a powerful he didn't use in the other duels.

"So this is the best monster in your deck" said Kaiba.

"In more than one way, you will meet his effect soon" said Duncan-oh, "Lightning King Duncan attack Sword of Soul with Lightning Strike".

The improved King Duncan launched some lightning from his hands and destroyed the sword like creature.

"Since my Sword of Soul was destroyed in battle, I get 3 soul tokens" said Kaiba. Three ghost like tokens appeared (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh. He looked at his hand and knew what to do next.

* * *

Kaiba drew his card. "I sacrifice my three tokens in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor in def mode" he said. The three tokens disappeared and then a muscle like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 4000, DEF: 4000).

"So finally I see a god take on my army of creatures" said Duncan-oh.

"We see what you have planned soon, I end my turn" said Kaiba.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon my Duncan the Sun in attack mode" he said. Kaiba covered his eyes as a sun like creature appeared (ATT: 2500, DEF: 1200).

"Remember I said something about elements" said Duncan-oh.

"Yes" said Kaiba.

"You are the first duelist to meet my Duncan Element type monster" said Duncan-oh. Everyone was annoised that there is another type of Duncan monsters.

"I switch Lightning King Duncan to defence mode, and use his ability" said Duncan-oh. The improved King Duncan sat on its card and then fired a lightning bolt at Obelisk. Obelisk disappeared.

"It can destroy a monster once per turn, but I can not attack on the same turn" said Duncan-oh said, "I end my turn". Obelisk then returned.

* * *

Kaiba drew his card. "I summon Y-Dragon Head in defence mode" he said. A dragon looking machine appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1500, DEF: 1600). "I end my turn" said Kaiba.

Up in the stands, Pegasus was thinking that Duncan-oh is setting up a combo somewhere. Yugi was talking to the pharaoh.

"Duncan-oh has his best monster on the field" said Yugi.

"I more worried about his cards in his hand" said the pharaoh.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi.

"I think he is about to play a fusion monster" said the pharaoh. Taya noticed Yugi talking to the pharaoh.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I activate polymerization, and fuse 2 of my Duncan Spear Soldiers into Duncan Double Headed Spear Soldier" he said. The all field was shaken by a strong wind. A two headed spear holding creature started to appear (ATT: 4200, DEF: 3400).

Kaiba was screaming at its att points. Yugi knew that the pharaoh was right. Pegasus didn't think the Duncan monsters could fuse.

* * *

"This is the secret I kept from the day we first met" Duncan-oh said. Everyone who was there when Duncan duelled Yugi was surprised about this information.

"Now attack both of his monsters with Double Spear Lunge" Duncan-oh said. The fusion monster attacked both creatures and destroyed them and inflicted damage through its pierce effect (200+ 2600= 2800).

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 600

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh said.

Kaiba drew his card. He looked at his options. "I place one card face-down and summon my mystic horseman in defence mode" he said. A card appeared in front of Kaiba. A horseman like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1300, DEF: 1550).

"I end my turn" Kaiba said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I sacrifice my fusion monster, Duncan the Sun and Armour Warrior in order to summon my god card" he said. The three selected monsters disappeared and only Armour Warrior returned. Yugi and the others didn't know what god was coming.

An minute later, they got their answer as something starts to wrap itself around the stadium. Then the head appeared. The god was Slifer the Sky Dragon. It attacks points become 1000.

"I activate Refill" he said. Duncan-oh drew until he holds 6 cards again. Slifer's attack points rise again (ATT: 6000, DEF: 6000).

Kaiba couldn't believe that Duncan-oh summoned a god card that he knows to well. "I attack your Mystic Horseman with Slifer the sky dragon" he said. The dragon's mouth started to open and was ready to launch its attack.


	8. Element Duncans part 3

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time.

**Duncan-oh Episode 8- Element Duncans part 3**

* * *

At the end of the last episode.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 600

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I sacrifice my fusion monster, Duncan the Sun and Armour Warrior in order to summon my god card" he said. The three selected monsters disappeared and only Armour Warrior returned. Yugi and the others didn't know what god was coming.

An minute later, they got their answer as something starts to wrap itself around the stadium. Then the head appeared. The god was Slifer the Sky Dragon. It attacks points become 1000.

"I activate Refill" he said. Duncan-oh drew until he holds 6 cards again. Slifer's attack points rise again (ATT: 6000, DEF: 6000).

Kaiba couldn't believe that Duncan-oh summoned a god card that he knows to well. "I attack your Mystic Horseman with Slifer the sky dragon" he said. The dragon's mouth started to open and was ready to launch its attack.

* * *

The attack came out of its mouth and was stopped by a wall. "I activate Negate Attack" Kaiba said, "I negate your attack and end your battle phase".

"Nice I was hoping that you were going to stop the attack" said Duncan-oh, "I end my turn". Duke was thinking why Duncan-oh didn't activate Lightning King Duncan's effect. Yugi also wanted to know why Duncan-oh did nothing else. Taya then fingered it out.

"Guys, he is stalling for a card" she said.

"I say there is a very smart girl in the stands" Duncan-oh said, "I am stalling for the right cards".

"You fiend" said Ischia. She then saw Slifer staring at her.

"Slifer, don't attack the lady, remember its Kaiba turn" said Duncan-oh. Slifer then turned back to the field.

* * *

Kaiba drew his card. "I activate Cost Down, and summon my Blue Eyes in def mode by sacrificing my Mystic Horseman" he said. The horseman disappeared as a white dragon appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 3000, DEF: 2500).

"I end my turn" said Kaiba. Pegasus was thinking that Duncan-oh is planning something in his deck.

Duncan-oh drew his card. Just then Kaiba covered his eyes as Duncan the Sun returned to the field. "I need to tell you that Duncan the Sun will return to the field during my main phase, when it is in my graveyard" he said.

"I summon Duncan the Sea in att mode" Duncan-oh said. A sea like creature appeared on the field (ATT: 1000, DEF: 1300). "I activate his ability, I get to return a spell card back to my hand" Duncan-oh said. The card returned to his hand.

"All right, I activate Polymerization and fuse both Duncan the Sea and Duncan the Sun together to form Duncan the Planet" he continued to say. The two monsters disappeared and a planet like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 9000, DEF: 5500).

"I can not believe that he has another fusion monster" Malik said, "guys I am worried about the outcome if Duncan-oh continues like this.

"I activate Duncan the Planet's effect, I can add a card from my deck to my hand, next I place the card face-down and end my turn" Duncan-oh said. A card appeared in front of him.

* * *

Kaiba drew his card. "I activate Smashing Fist" he said, "I destroy your Duncan the Planet". A fist appeared and destroyed the planet like monster.

Seconds later, the whole crowd was holding onto anything as a black hole appeared on the field. Kaiba noticed it had a face and knew it was a monster (ATT: 9990, DEF: 0). Yugi noticed that it is a monster card.

"When Duncan the Planet is destroyed, I get to special summon Duncan the Black Hole in att mode to my field" Duncan-oh said.

"I should have known that it was a Duncan type monster" said Kaiba.

"Rephrase that, he is a Duncan Element type monster not a Duncan type monster" said Duncan-oh.

"I end my turn" Kaiba said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. He smiled. "I summon my witch of the black forest in def mode" he said. A witch like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1100, DEF: 1200). Just then Duncan the Sun reappeared on the field in defence mode.

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said. Pegasus knew that Duncan was setting up a combo to end this duel without attacking him directly.

Kaiba drew his card. "I summon my Battle Ox in def mode and end my turn" he said. An ox warrior like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1700, DEF: 1200).

The whole crowd was cheering Duncan-oh's name when he reverted back into Duncan.

"Why are you here, Duncan?" asked Kaiba.

"Me and my spirit partner decided that I should finish this duel off" said Duncan. Duke remembered that he is also a good duelist because he fought Yugi until his first god was about to be summoned.

* * *

Duncan drew his card. "I sacrifice my Witch of the Black Forest, Duncan the Black Hole and Duncan the Sun in order to summon my best god card" he said. The three monsters disappeared and the tower started to shake. Kaiba noticed Duncan was about to start the chant.

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

The ground stopped shaking as a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared and stood near God Devil of Darkness (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Just like before its att points raised (ATT: 4300).

"I activate my witch of the black forest effect" Duncan said, "I get to add a monster card with 1500 def points or less". He picked the card.

"I have won the duel" Duncan said. He turned 5 cards in his hand to reveal the pieces of Exodia.

"I didn't know that you had Exodia pieces in your deck" Kaiba said.

"It is how I earned the armour warrior deck" Duncan said.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Kaiba lifepoints: 0.

"Duncan will face Malik in the finals" said the referee, "but before that Kaiba and Joey will duel to decide 3rd place".

Kaiba handed Obelisk the Tormentor card to Duncan. He shaked his hand. "Make sure , you do not lose" Kaiba said.

"I have the deck ready for the duel very soon" said Duncan. He turned around and walked out of the tower back to the airship. Taya followed behind.


	9. Digimon Duncans part 1

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules, no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time. From this episode on only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 9- Digimon Duncans part 1**

* * *

The duel between Joey and Kaiba was going back and forth but in the end Joey used a trap card to switch Blue Eyes and Red Eyes att points. Red Eyes destroyed Blue Eyes and Kaiba lost the duel. Kaiba shaked Joey's hands and said that he really did the best to defeat him.

Back at the airship, Duncan was changing his deck to the new rules that Kaiba came up with. He knew that now all but his god cards can be summoned without a sacrifice. He planned to reveal his second sub-Duncan type monsters with a few god cards.

An hour later, Yugi and Taya entered his room and saw that he had finished making his deck.

"So are you ready to fight Malik?" asked Taya.

"I am ready" said Duncan, "and you will see another Duncan type monster".

"So there are more than 2 types of Duncan monsters" said Yugi.

"There is an unknown number of Duncan type monsters" said Duncan, "some have not been created yet".

The three left the room, ready for the final duel in this tournament.

* * *

Mai had awakened and Bakura had magical returned. Everyone sat in the stands as Duncan-oh and Malik entered the arena.

"Now for the final match in this tournament, Malik and Duncan-oh will give us a good match" said the referee, "remember that every duelist is watching this duel".

"Lets begin" both duelists said.

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Malik lifepoints: 4000.

"Duncan-oh will begin first" said the referee.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I place one card face-down and summon Duncan Aero Veedramon in attack mode" he said. A card appeared before him and then a strange dragon like creature appeared on the field (ATT: 3500, DEF: 3000).

All in the stands were annoised by the new creature. Everyone watching the duel was surprised to see a new set of monsters.

"Malik, face the Duncan Digimons" said Duncan-oh, "the third set of Duncan type monsters". Malik looked surprised about the information.

* * *

"I activate More Monsters, so now I can summon up to two monsters per turn" said Duncan-oh, "I now summon Duncan Gatomon in att mode".

By Duncan Aero Veedramon's side, a pussy cat wearing gloves appeared (ATT: 2000, DEF: 3600). "Now activate your ability" Duncan-oh said, "You lose 500 lifepoints when she is summoned and I have another Duncan Digimon type monster on the field".

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Malik lifepoints: 3500.

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said. Yugi and the others are surprised with his strategy this time around.

Malik drew his card. "I place two cards face down and summon Legendary Fiend in def mode" he said. Two cards appeared before him and then a mysterious fiend looking creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1500, DEF: 1800).

"I end my turn" said Malik.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon Duncan Agumon in attack mode" he said. A small reptile like creature appeared (ATT: 1500, DEF: 1500).

"I activate his ability" he continued to say, "Now you lose 100 lifepoints for each Duncan digimon type on my field".

Duncan-oh lifepoints: 4000, Malik lifepoints: 3200.

* * *

"I activate the field spell Duncan Dark Ocean" Duncan-oh said. The field changed into a strange ocean.

"Now attack with Aero Blaze" Duncan-oh said. Duncan Aero Veedramon revealed his wings and aimed for Legendary Fiend.

"I activate Mirror Force" said Malik. He was about to cheer when his monster was destroyed and all three monsters will still standing.

"As long as my field card is on the field, my monsters can not be targeted by any effects but mines" said Duncan-oh. Mai was surprised that this kid was able to survive Mirror Force. The pharaoh was shakening, Yugi notices and asks.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"I sense a god card on its way" said the Pharaoh.

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my favourite god card" Duncan-oh said. The three monsters disappeared and Duncan-oh started the chant. The whole tower rocked.

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

The ground stopped shaking as a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared and stood near God Devil of Darkness (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Just like before its att points raised (ATT: 4300).

Mai and Bakura had the look of impossible on their faces. The people watching the duel also noticed that there was another set of god cards.


	10. Digimon Duncans part 2

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 10- Digimon Duncans part 2**

* * *

At the end of last episode.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Malik Lifepoints: 3200

"I sacrifice my three monsters to summon my favourite god card" Duncan-oh said. The three monsters disappeared and Duncan-oh started the chant. The whole tower rocked.

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

The ground stopped shaking as a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared and stood near God Devil of Darkness (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Just like before its att points raised (ATT: 4300).

Mai and Bakura had the look of impossible on their faces. The people watching the duel also noticed that there was another set of god cards.

* * *

Watching the duel, Rex and Weevil could not believe the size of the god card.

"What a monster that one is" said Esper Robo.

"I want that card" said Rex.

"Sorry but those god cards can only be summoned by their chosen duelist" said a voice. Rex and the others turned around to see a new person.

"Who are you?" asked Weevil.

"I am Reckless, I am Duncan's brother" the person said.

"What do you mean by chosen duelist?" asked Mako.

"Duncan was picked by those god cards" Reckless said.

Back at the scene, "I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

* * *

Malik drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed" he said. He drew his two cards. "I summon plasma eel in def mode and set a card face-down" Malik said. A card appeared before Malik as a mechanised eel like creature sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 1200).

"I end my turn" he said.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I activate Refill" he said. He then picked up six cards before continuing.

"I play triple reborn, to bring back the three monsters in my graveyard" Duncan-oh said. Duncan Aero Veedramon, Duncan Gatomon and Duncan Agumon returned to the field.

Everyone was surprised by this move. Taya notices Yugi shakening. Everyone in the stands started to look at him as well.

"I think the pharaoh is scared about the god card I hold in my hands now" Duncan-oh quietly said. He started to laugh.

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon another of my god cards" Duncan-oh said. Everyone watching prepared for the incoming of another god. The three reborned monsters disappeared and Duncan-oh started a chant.

* * *

"In the lands of Amazons, the female warriors fight against males, the power of creatures fall before them" Duncan-oh said, "The Amazons run in fear from the god that rules over females, her name is God Female of Darkness".

All the males but Duncan-oh started to awe at the shape of the creature. Taya was thinking that this monster must be special like the others. The creature took on its appearance and revealed a very beautiful creature (ATT: 4000, DEF: 300). God Digger of Darkness attack points went up as well (ATT: 4800).

"First, her ability gives you 500 lifepoints during each of my turns" Duncan-oh said, "second I get to summon a monster from my graveyard during each of my turns".

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

* * *

Malik drew his card. "I play double summon, and summon 2 plasma eels in defence mode" he said. Two more mechanised eels appeared and sat on their cards (ATT: 500, DEF: 1200 times 2).

"I end my turn" he said.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon King Duncan in att mode" he said. The king like creature appeared (ATT: 10000, DEF: 5000).

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Malik Lifepoints: 3700

"I re-summon my Duncan Aero Veedramon" Duncan-oh said.

Mai couldn't believe that there was a monster that strong. God Digger of Darkness attack points went up as well (ATT: 5300).

"I activate Lightning Armour and sacrifice my King Duncan in order to special summon my best monster" he said. King Duncan disappeared and the clouds started to darken. Duncan-oh began his chant.

"When the skies darken the scared hide in fear, lightning and thunder can be heard all the time" he said, "the creatures of the dark hide in fear of the mighty, his name is Lightning King Duncan".

A streak of thunder hits the ground. A more improved version of King Duncan appeared (ATT: Infinity, DEF: Infinity).

* * *

All who were watching had goosebumps as the monster stood and scared everyone. "I use his ability now, say goodbye to one of your Plasma Eel" Duncan-oh said.

A lightning Bolt was fired from his hands and completely destroyed the Plasma Eel. Everyone watches as Duncan-oh ends his turn.


	11. Digimon Duncans part 3

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 11- Digimon Duncans part 3**

* * *

At the end of last episode.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Malik Lifepoints: 3700

"When the skies darken the scared hide in fear, lightning and thunder can be heard all the time" he said, "the creatures of the dark hide in fear of the mighty, his name is Lightning King Duncan".

A streak of thunder hits the ground. A more improved version of King Duncan appeared (ATT: Infinity, DEF: Infinity).

All who were watching had goosebumps as the monster stood and scared everyone. "I use his ability now, say goodbye to one of your Plasma Eel" Duncan-oh said.

A lightning Bolt was fired from his hands and completely destroyed the Plasma Eel. Everyone watches as Duncan-oh ends his turn.

* * *

Malik drew his card. "I summon Drillago in defence mode" he said. A drill like machine appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1600, DEF: 1100).

"I end my turn" Malik said.

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled. "I summon my Obelisk Calling in att mode" he said. Everyone was surprised that there is a quick god summon card. A smaller version of Obelisk appeared on the field (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

"You gain 500 lifepoints so I can re-summon my Duncan Gatomon back" Duncan-oh said.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Malik Lifepoints: 4200

God Digger of Darkness attack points went up as well (ATT: 5800). The familiar cat like creature returned to the field and stood near Duncan Aero Veedramon (ATT: 2000, DEF: 3600).

"I activate my mystical space typhoon to destroy your field card" said Malik. A typhoon appeared and headed towards the field. Everyone but Taya started to cheer loudly.

* * *

Smoke covered the field. When it calmed down, Malik noticed that there were tornados blocking his view of Duncan-oh.

"If you wondering why, it is because I activated my trap card Ocean Tornado" Duncan-oh said, "it blocks all effects from targeting anything but itself". The tornados calmed down.

"Now I sacrifice my Obelisk Calling and remove the other two from my deck in order to special summon Obelisk the Tormentor" said Duncan-oh said. The small obelisk disappeared and a big wind started to blow on the field. In it's place, the muscle like digimon appeared and prepared for battle (ATT: 4000, DEF: 4000).

"I activate Duncan Aero Veedramon's effect" Duncan-oh said, "I draw one card to destroy one of your monsters, I choose Plasma Eel". Duncan-oh drew his card and Duncan Aero Veedramon launched his breath at the Plasma Eel.

"Obelisk attack Drillago with Divine Punch" Duncan-oh said. Obelisk aimed for the machine monster and it was destroyed. "I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

With Weevil, Weevil was thinking that those cards will belong to him very soon.

* * *

Back at the arena, Malik drew his card. "I summon my Revival Jam in def mode" he said. A slime like creature appeared on the field and sat on its card (ATT: 1500, DEF: 600).

"I end my turn" Malik said. Ischia knew that Duncan-oh was using the same strategy from his last duel against Kaiba.

Duncan-oh suddenly reverted back to Duncan. Duncan drew his card. "I summon my Duncan War Greymon in att mode" he said. A warrior with claws appeared and fire surroundered it (ATT: 3000, DEF: 1200).

"I activate Duncan Aero Veedramon's effect" Duncan said, "I draw one card to destroy one of your monsters, I choose Plasma Eel". Duncan drew his card and Duncan Aero Veedramon launched his breath at the Plasma Eel.

God Digger of Darkness attack points went up as well (ATT: 6300).

"I sacrifice Lightning King Duncan, Duncan Gatomon and Duncan Aero Veedramon in order to summon a new god" Duncan said. The three monsters disappeared and Duncan started a new chant.

* * *

"When the darkness has taken over the world, only one bright light can stop the complete take over" said Duncan, "that one light is a young girl and her name is Goddess Kari of Light".

Everyone including the watchers cover their eyes as the female god appears (ATT: 5000, DEF: 5000).

"I activate her effect, I gain 300 lifepoints during each of my turns" said Duncan.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4300, Malik Lifepoints: 4200

"I attack Revival Jam with God Digger of Darkness" Duncan said. God Digger of Darkness aimed its drill at the slime creature and destroys it.

"God Female of Darkness attack him directly" Duncan said. The other female god attacked Malik.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4300, Malik Lifepoints: 200

"I end my turn" Duncan said.


	12. Digimon Duncans part 4

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 12- Digimon Duncans part 4**

* * *

At the end of last episode.

"When the darkness has taken over the world, only one bright light can stop the complete take over" said Duncan, "that one light is a young girl and her name is Goddess Kari of Light".

Everyone including the watchers cover their eyes as the female god appears (ATT: 5000, DEF: 5000).

"I activate her effect, I gain 300 lifepoints during each of my turns" said Duncan.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4300, Malik Lifepoints: 4200

"I attack Revival Jam with God Digger of Darkness" Duncan said. God Digger of Darkness aimed its drill at the slime creature and destroys it.

"God Female of Darkness attack him directly" Duncan said. The other female god attacked Malik.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4300, Malik Lifepoints: 200

"I end my turn" Duncan said.

* * *

"I drew my card" said Malik, "I summon my holding arms in def mode". An arm like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 0).

"I end my turn" said Malik.

"I draw my card" said Duncan. Goddess Kari of Light shined and Duncan's lifepoints went up.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4600, Malik Lifepoints: 200

God Digger of Darkness attack points went up as well (ATT: 6800).

"I sacrifice my three god cards to summon the ultimate god" he said. His three gods disappeared. Everyone prepared for the arrival of the familiar god. Mai wondered what monster was coming.

"When gods fall, the ultimate evil rises to destroy" he said, "but faces the greatest god of all, one with no weakness. His name is Divine God of Darkness".

Everyone including the watchers, watch as a massive ball of energy started to appear. The creature broke free from the ball of energy and revealed a massive dragon like creature (ATT: ?, DEF: 0).

"Now add the attack points together to get it's att points" said Duncan.

(6800+ 5000+ 4000= 15800). Divine God of Darkness's att points rise to (15800). Bakura and Mai were annoised to see such a powerful monster.

* * *

Mai wanted to leave now. Taya knew she liked seeing Duncan's monsters in battle. Serenity wanted Duncan to teach younger duellists. The pharaoh wondered what he has planned.

"Divine God of Darkness attack with Divine Strike" Duncan said. The massive dragon launched his breath at Malik's monster. When the dust cleared, the monster was gone. The dragon roared loudly that everyone but Taya and Duncan covered their ears. Duncan turned to Taya.

"I think she understands my monsters" Duncan said quietly. The dragon stopped roaring.

"I end my turn" said Duncan.

* * *

"I drew my card" said Malik, "I summon my Worm Drake in def mode and end my turn". A worm like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1400, DEF: 1500).

Taya suddenly walked to stand behind Duncan which surprised everyone but Duncan. His monsters looked at the girl but then returned to looking at Malik.

"Taya must be crazy to stand near those monsters" said Mai. Yugi noticed a magical barrier around them. He knew why Duncan was very blown away by his god power.

"I draw my card" Duncan said, he was smiling, "I summon Divine Dragon Pet in att mode". A mini-size dragon appeared and gave out a small cry (ATT: 400, DEF: 400).

"Joey its cute" said Serenity, "I want one". Joey didn't want to know why.

* * *

"I activate its special ability" said Duncan, "if when it is summoned, I have Divine God of Darkness on the field, I get to special summon a monster from my graveyard." Just then the familiar cat like creature appeared. Everyone knew it was Duncan Gatomon (ATT: 2000, DEF: 3600). Malik noticed that his lifepoints have been cut in half.

"When a Duncan digimon is special summon while Duncan War Greymon is on the field, then you lose half of your lifepoints" said Duncan.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4600, Malik Lifepoints: 100

"Now Duncan War Greymon attack with Duncan Terra Force" he said. A ball of energy formed in the monsters hands and it launched it at Worm Drake. The monster was completely destroyed. The whole stadium shook from the attack only Taya and Duncan kept their positions. Malik looked to see the massive dragon waiting for an order.

"I am sorry Malik, but this ends now" said Duncan, Malik nodded, "Divine God of Darkness attack him with Divine Slam". The massive dragon moved one of its arms and slammed it down on Malik. When the smoke cleared, the duel was over and all the monsters disappeared.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4600, Malik Lifepoints: 0.

* * *

Taya was still in her position and Duncan let out his hand and she took it. Malik walked to him and handed over the Winged Dragon of Ra card.

"Our new champion is Duncan" said the announcer. Just then a helicopter landed and Reckless and Yugi's grandpa came out.

"Brother, that was a good duel" said Reckless, "we watched the end on the helicopter".

"I guess you are Yugi's grandpa" Duncan said to the old man.

"Yes, I am surprised about those god cards and the Duncan monsters" said Yugi's grandpa. The group headed back into the airship.

Later, Duncan was in his room and on his bed with his duel case on the floor. He was thinking about his duel when a knock came from the door. He said come in and Taya and Mokuba entered.

"Duncan, I am sorry for standing behind you towards the end of the duel" said Taya.

"Its all right, my monsters never injury me in duels" said Duncan, "they protect me and the area behind me from the effects of the attacks".

"OK! Taya, I noticed that you did not cover your ears when it launched it's roar" said Mokuba.

"It wanted someone to listen to him except Duncan" said Taya. The two said goodbye to Duncan. Duncan felled to sleep.


	13. Duncan Legend part 1

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 13- Duncan Legend part 1**

* * *

Duncan is staying with Yugi and his grandpa. Duncan normally ate with them. He did spend time out in town without his duel disk or decks. He was almost always watching other duelists duel. After each duel, he clapped loudly that all the duelists noticed him and asked for an autograph.

One time, he was walking when he bumped into Taya. Taya then continued to follow Duncan everywhere.

Two months after battle city, Taya started to stay at Yugi's house.

"Duncan, I have never looked at your deck" said Taya.

"Just be careful" said Duncan as he handed his deck over. Taya was going through when she spotted something new.

"What is this new card?" asked Taya as she landed the card over.

"This card appeared in my deck a week ago" said Duncan just then Duncan-oh's spirit appeared.

"It is called a Duncan Legend monster, it rivals Lightning King Duncan in abilities" said Duncan-oh.

"So is there anymore" asked Taya.

"There are 4 of them, with one being Lightning King Duncan" said Duncan-oh, "oh, my mean that these four are the most powerful Duncan type monsters".

* * *

Somewhere else, a group of five people were standing in one place. "Master Dartz, we have information of where the god cards are" said the man called Gurimo.

"Great prepare your decks for war" said Dartz. The other three were Raphael, Alister and Valon.

"Yes master" all of them said. The four others left the scene.

"I sense that the fool Duncan-oh is around" said Dartz.

On the airship, the four were preparing their decks.

"So do we have to fight for the god cards" said Alister.

"I wish we could fight" said Valon.

"The master said that we need to test the champion's deck" said Raphael.

"He doesn't stand a chance against our decks" said Gurimo.

* * *

Duncan was with Taya and the rest of the gang when they heard a scream. Duncan came running to see Yugi's grandpa on the floor and the three Egyptian god cards missing. Duncan grabbed his deck and ran into the city.

When he arrived, Duncan spotted a duelist in the distance. "So you are Duncan" said the duelist, "I am Gurimo, and I challenge you to a duel". Duncan then started to change into Duncan-oh. They both took their places. Duncan's friends arrived to see them preparing for a duel.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Gurimo Lifepoints: 4000

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled. "I place one card face-down and summon my Mini God Of Darkness in att mode" he said. A card appeared before him as a small wolf like creature appeared on the field (ATT: 400, DEF: 400).

"Cute monster" said Valon. Duncan-oh looked up to see 3 other people watching the duel.

"Now I remove the two copies in my deck from the game and sacrifice this one, I can summon my God Digger of Darkness" said Duncan-oh.

"Who what?" asked Gurimo. As the wolf like creature disappeared.

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

The ground stopped shaking as a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared and stood near God Devil of Darkness (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Just like before its att points raised (ATT: 4300).

"What a behemoth" said Alister.

"The master needs to know this" said Raphael.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

Gurimo drew his card. He was being blown around by the energy of the god. "I summon Dark God Summoning" he said. A devil like creature appeared (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

"I now activate the Seal of Oreichalcos" said Gurimo. A circle like thing appeared and surroundered them both. "Now all my monsters gain 500 att points" he said. The devil like creature's att points went up (ATT: 500).

"I sacrifice my Dark God Calling in order to special summon Obelisk the Tormentor" Gurimo said. The devil disappeared and the familiar muscle creature appeared and took its position. (ATT: 4000, DEF: 4000). It then gained att points (ATT: 4500).

"Looks like my god is stronger" said Gurimo, "Obelisk attack". Obelisk then aimed its fists at God Digger of Darkness when he was stopped.

"I activated my Trap card, Negate attack" said Duncan-oh.

"I set a card and end my turn" said Gurimo. A card appeared before him.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card as God Digger of Darkness's att points go up (ATT: 4800).

"I activate my trap double chaos" said Gurimo, "this allows both of us to summon 2 monsters in def mode".

"I summon 2 armour warriors" said Duncan-oh. Two armoured warriors appeared and sat on their cards (ATT: 1700, DEF: 2000).

"I summon Marauding Captain and Shadow Tamer" said Gurimo. A captain like creature (ATT: 1200, DEF: 800) and a tamer like creature (ATT: 800, DEF: 600) appeared and sat on their cards. Both of their attack points go up (ATT: 1700) and (ATT: 1300).

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Duncan Legend Flowerobe" said Duncan-oh. God Digger of Darkness and the armour warriors disappeared. The armour warriors return as a female like creature appeared (ATT: 5000, DEF: 4600). A strong gust of wind was blowing around the field. Valon was surprised such a monster exists.

"That's the new Duncan monster I saw in his deck" said Taya, "guys it rivals Lightning King Duncan in abilities".

"That means it can do things that he couldn't" said Kaiba.


	14. Duncan Legend part 2

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 14- Duncan Legend part 2**

* * *

At the end of last episode.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Gurimo Lifepoints: 4000

"I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Duncan Legend Flowerobe" said Duncan-oh. God Digger of Darkness and the armour warriors disappeared. The armour warriors return as a female like creature appeared (ATT: 5000, DEF: 4600). A strong gust of wind was blowing around the field. Valon was surprised such a monster exists.

"That's the new Duncan monster I saw in his deck" said Taya, "guys it rivals Lightning King Duncan in abilities".

"That means it can do things that he couldn't" said Kaiba.

* * *

Taya suddenly walked towards the battlefield as Duncan-oh prepared his next plan. "Duncan Legend Flowerobe attack Obelisk with Flower Strike" Duncan-oh said. Flowerobe released a thorn and it went towards Obelisk destroying him.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Gurimo Lifepoints: 3500

"Impossible, he just defeated Obelisk" said Valon.

"First, since Flowerobe destroyed Obelisk, she now gains half of its original att points" said Duncan-oh. Duncan Legend Flowerobe's att points rise (ATT: 7000).

"Now I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

Gurimo drew his card. "I place one card face-down and summon Knight Guard in def mode" he said. A card appeared before him and a warrior with a big shield appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1300, DEF: 2000). Just like the other monsters he had its att points went up (ATT: 1800).

"Now I end my turn" said Gurimo.

Duncan-oh drew his card and smiled. "I activate the spell card, Dekaforce Sword and equip it to my Duncan Legend Flowerobe" he said. A sword appeared in the hands of Flowerobe.

"Now I can special summon 4 monsters with Warrior in their name" said Duncan-oh, "so rise up, Warrior Morgan, Warrior Sam, Warrior Madison and Warrior Kat". Just like he said four knight like creatures appeared (ATT: 2000: DEF: 2000) all the knights had the same att points.

"Before you ask, Warrior Sam protects all my monsters from the effects of trap cards" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

"Now attack with Flowerobe Blaze" said Duncan-oh. Duncan Legend Flowerobe released the sword and destroyed Knight Guard. Like before Flowerobe's att points went up (ATT: 7750).

"Knight Sam and Knight Morgan, attacks your two remaining monsters" said Duncan-oh. Both chosen knights then attacked and destroyed Marauding Captain and Shadow Tamer.

"Knight Madison, attack you directly" said Duncan-oh said. Knight Madison aimed for Gurimo.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Gurimo Lifepoints: 1500

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh said.

* * *

"The boss is going to be mad that our decks don't stand a chance against the champion's deck" said Alister.

"No matter what we are seeing his duelling deck" said Valon.

"I more interested in the relationship with the girl down there" said Raphael who was looking at Taya.

Gurimo drew his card. "I summon my Beat Cracker in def mode" he said. A beast like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 0, DEF: 3000). Like his previous monsters, this one also gains att points (ATT: 500).

"I end my turn" said Gurimo.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card and looked surprised. Taya noticed this too. "I wonder if that card is something he didn't want to draw" said Taya to herself. Duncan-oh knew that its effects will remain a secret until another time.

"I summon my Little Snowman in def mode" said Duncan-oh. A tiny snowman appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 800).

"Joey I want one" said Serenity.

"Kaiba could you tell me why Duncan-oh summoned that monster" said Mokuba.

"I don't know Mokuba" said Kaiba.

* * *

"Now Duncan Legend Flowerobe attacks your monster" Duncan-oh said. The legend monster aimed its thorn at the monster and destroyed it.

"End this Knight Sam" he then said. Knight Sam attacked Gurimo directly.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Gurimo Lifepoints: 0

The Seal of Oreichalcos started to get smaller and Gurimo then dropped to the ground unconscious.

Duncan returned to notice the other three people have left and saw no sign of Obelisk's card. Taya ran to his side as he picked up a card with Gurimo pictured on it.

"It seems when you lose a duel with the Seal in play, you lose you soul as well" said Duncan.


	15. Unbreakable Snowman part 1

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 15- Unbreakable Snowman part 1**

* * *

Five days have passed, and our heroes are travelling by plane to Pegasus's island. On the way, Duncan was going through his selected deck. He looked and saw the new god of darkness cards and his unbreakable snowman card. "They all got to see him in my last duel" Duncan thought. He then spots a new card.

"What is Duncan Mystic Dragon?" he asked his spirit partner.

"He is a legendary member of the Duncan monsters, he does need three sacrifices to be summoned" said Duncan-oh, he then spotted Taya, "we have company". Duncan turned to see Taya there.

"Duncan, I am worried that Pegasus is leading us into a trap" said Taya.

When the group arrived, Duncan changed into Duncan-oh and they entered the castle only to meet the three bad guys from earlier.

"I am Alister, and today I am your opponent" said one of them. The other two took their positions to watch the duel. Duncan-oh's friends did the same. Duncan-oh and Alister took their responsible places and began the duel.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Alister Lifepoints: 4000.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I set on card face-down and summon my Little Snowman in def mode" he said. A card appeared before him as a tiny snowman appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 800).

"So that's the best you could summon" said Alister. Taya wondered if it had a special ability.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

Alister drew his card. "I summon my Oni Tank T-34 in att mode" he said. A tank like creature appeared on the field (ATT: 1400, DEF: 1700).

"He shouldn't attack" said Yugi.

"Remember Duncan-oh has a card face-down" said Raphael.

"Attack" said Alister. The tank like creature fired an attack from its cannon. Smoke covered the field.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Alister and everyone got a shock as the snowman was still there.

"One thing, it can not be destroyed in battle" said Duncan-oh, "and when attacked I get to choose one of two effects; 1. It destroys one monster on the field or 2. My opponent loses 500 lifepoints". Just then, Little Snowman went towards Oni Tank T-34 and hit him with his back. The tank was destroyed.

"I guess you chose effect number 1" said Alister, "I end my turn".

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I play double summon and summon my Duncan Clone and Duncan Sacrifice both in att mode" he said. A slime like creature appeared (ATT: 0, DEF: 0) and a little kid like monster appeared (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

"Wait a minute, two weak monsters" said Valon, "why summon those two?" Taya still wondered why Duncan-oh is playing a strange strategy.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh. He knew Alister would attack and fall for his face-down card.

* * *

Alister drew his card. "I summon my Gradius in att mode" he said. A jet like monster appeared (ATT: 1200, DEF: 800).

"Attack the Duncan Clone" he said. The jet like monster went to blast the slime like monster.

"I activate Snowman Defence" Duncan-oh said. The blast changed its target and aimed for the little snowman.

"OH! Great I can not attack" said Alister. Taya wondered if this was his plan all the time. Valon was shocked as well. Raphael was looking at the little kid monster. Little Snowman disappeared and hit Alister from behind.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Alister Lifepoints: 3500.

"I end my turn" Alister said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I sacrifice my Duncan Clone and Duncan Sacrifice in order to summon my God Monkey of Darkness" he said.

"You only sacrificing two monsters not three" said Alister.

"Duncan Sacrifice counts as two when sacrificed to summon a monster without Duncan in its name" said Duncan-oh. He started the chant.

"The creatures of the jungle run in fear, but have to beware as long as there are trees" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "The god comes down to scare everyone with his laughter and his name is God Monkey of Darkness".

Everyone notices trees popping around the field and out of them came a monkey like creature (ATT: 3500, DEF: 3000). The new monster started to laugh and do a funky dance that scares everyone. Taya wanted to be rescued by that monster.


	16. Unbreakable Snowman part 2

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 16- Unbreakable Snowman part 2**

* * *

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Alister Lifepoints: 3500.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I sacrifice my Duncan Clone and Duncan Sacrifice in order to summon my God Monkey of Darkness" he said.

"You only sacrificing two monsters not three" said Alister.

"Duncan Sacrifice counts as two when sacrificed to summon a monster without Duncan in its name" said Duncan-oh. He started the chant.

"The creatures of the jungle run in fear, but have to beware as long as there are trees" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "The god comes down to scare everyone with his laughter and his name is God Monkey of Darkness".

Everyone notices trees popping around the field and out of them came a monkey like creature (ATT: 3500, DEF: 3000). The new monster started to laugh and do a funky dance that scares everyone. Taya wanted to be rescued by that monster.

* * *

"A monkey" laughed Valon, "what next a cat?"

"God Monkey of Darkness attack with Banana throw" Duncan-oh said. The monkey threw a banana skin and it hit Gradius and completely destroyed it.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4000, Alister Lifepoints: 1200.

Just then a small monkey like thing appeared and sat on a card (ATT: 0, DEF: 0). "It's my god's special ability" said Duncan-oh, "when it destroys a monster in battle, a monkey token is summoned to my field in def mode".

"This kid's deck is really strange" said Raphael.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

Alister drew his card. "I summon X-Head Cannon in def mode" he said, "then I end my turn". A machine with two cannons appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1800, DEF: 1500).

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I place one card face-down" he said. A card appeared before him.

"God Monkey of Darkness attack X-Head Cannon" Duncan-oh said. The god this time started to kick the machine which in the end was destroyed. Like before, a small monkey like thing appeared and sat on a card (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

"I end my turn" Duncan-oh said.

* * *

Alister drew his card. "I summon Spikebot in def mode" he said. A spike armed machine like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1800, DEF: 1500).

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" Alister said. A card appeared before Alister.

"Before I take my turn, I activate Solemn Wishes" said Duncan-oh, "everytime I draw a card or cards I gain 500 lifepoints".

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. Through the effect of Solemn Wishes, he gained 500 lifepoints.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 4500, Alister Lifepoints: 1200.

"I summon Bone Collector in att mode" Duncan-oh said. Valon screamed as he saw a skeleton like creature coming out of the ground (ATT: 3000, DEF: 2500).

"I switch God Monkey of Darkness to def mode" said Duncan-oh. The monkey god sat down on its card.

"Bone Collector attack Spikebot" said Duncan-oh. The skeleton picked a bone and threw it at the machine.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack" said Alister.

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

* * *

Alister drew his card. "I summon another Spikebot in def mode" he said. Another spike armed machine like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 1800, DEF: 1500).

"I end my turn" he said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. Through the effect of Solemn Wishes, he gained 500 lifepoints.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 5000, Alister Lifepoints: 1200.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Duncan Sacrifice" Duncan-oh said. The small kid like digimon reappeared (ATT: 0, DEF: 0).

"Through the effect of Bone Collector, I draw a card when a monster is reborned" Duncan-oh said as he drew a card. Through the effect of Solemn Wishes, he gained 500 lifepoints.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 5500, Alister Lifepoints: 1200.

"I sacrifice my two monkey tokens and Duncan Sacrifice in order to summon Duncan Mystic Dragon" Duncan-oh said. The three selected monsters disappeared.

* * *

Everyone had to hold their ground as a powerful wind appeared on the field. Out of the wind appeared a massive dragon with rainbow wings (ATT: 10000, DEF: 1200).

"Its beautiful" said Kaiba, "I want one". This surprised everyone.

"I switch my god to att mode" Duncan-oh said. The god switched into attack mode.

"Both my god and Bone Collector attack your……………." Duncan-oh started before he saw Alister put his hand on his duel disk, "why did you surrender?" All the holograms disappeared.

Duncan-oh Lifepoints: 5500, Alister Lifepoints: 0.

"It was a test" said Alister. The whole bad guys then vanished. Duncan-oh reverted to Duncan.


	17. Guardian Duncans part 1

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 17- Guardian Duncans part 1**

* * *

Duncan was sitting inside Kaiba's plane as they travelled to meet Rebecca. Joey was still un-conscious from his duel with Mai. It seemed that Mai had joined the enemy. Taya wondered who they were be meet next.

"I wonder why Duncan seems not surprised by all the events?" asked Duke.

"He was surprised that Mai wanted his gods" said Tristan. Duncan was going through his new deck. Taya and Yugi were by his side when Taya interrupted the peace.

"Duncan, what's that card?" she asked.

"It's a new type of god card" said Duncan. Just then, the others minus Serenity came in.

"A new god" said Kaiba.

"Gods of Lightness" said Duncan, "and this deck has a new type of Duncan monsters".

"So in your next duel, we see these new cards in action" said Yugi. Duncan nodded and the pilot told them to take their seats as they were landing.

* * *

When they arrived, Rebecca and her grandpa came running as one of the bikers appeared.

"I am Raphael" said the biker. Duncan changed into Duncan-oh and stood ready to duel.

"Ready then" said Raphael. Both duelists took their positions for the battle to begin.

Raphael's Lifepoints: 4000, Duncan-oh's Lifepoints: 4000

* * *

Raphael drew his card. "I play Guardian Treasure" he said, "I dispose all the cards in my hand, then from now on I draw 2 cards instead as one". He sent his hand to the graveyard and then drew two other cards.

"I set one card face-down and summon my Backup Gardna in def mode" said Raphael. A card appeared before him and a strange monster appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 200, DEF: 2200).

"I end my turn" said Raphael.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon my Little Snowman in def mode" he said. A tiny snowman monster appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 500, DEF: 800).

"That's a cute monster" said Rebecca. Duncan-oh wanted people not to call it cute. Raphael laughed.

"All right, I place one card face-down and end my turn" said Duncan-oh as a card appeared before him.

* * *

Raphael drew his two cards. "I activate Gravity Axe- Grarl" he said. An axe appeared and landed in the hands of Backup Gardna raising its att points (ATT: 700).

"With this I can summon Guardian Grarl in att mode" Raphael continued. A dinosaur like beast appeared (ATT: 2500, DEF: 2000).

"Next I activate my backup Gardna's effect and transfer the axe to Guardian Grarl" Raphael then said. The axe vanished and appeared in Grarl's hands (ATT: 3000). Backup Gardna's att points returned back to normal.

"I end my turn" Raphael said.

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon Duncan Guardian Alpha in att mode" he said. A warrior like creature appeared wearing strange clothes (ATT: 2000, DEF: 2000).

"I guess that is a new Duncan monster" said Raphael.

"Guardian Alpha attack Guardian Grarl" Duncan-oh said. His new monster spun his sword around and hit the dino monster.

"It can send any monster it battles to the graveyard and it will survive" said Duncan-oh said. Guardian Grarl then disappeared and Duncan Guardian Alpha returned to Little Snowman's side.

Raphael's Lifepoints: 4000, Duncan-oh's Lifepoints: 3000

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh said.

* * *

Raphael drew two cards. "I activate Reborn Guardian" he said, "now I get back Guardian Grarl and his Gravity Axe". Guardian Grarl reappeared and the axe also returned (ATT: 3000, DEF: 2000).

"I also activate Guardian Protection" said Raphael, "now all my Guardian type monsters can not be targeted by special effects, I end my turn".

* * *

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon Duncan Guardian Beta in def mode" he said. A female like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 0, DEF: 2000).

"With its ability, I get to summon a monster without the need of sacrifices once a duel" Duncan-oh said, "I choose God Digger of Darkness".

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

As he said this, the ground was shaking and then a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Like before its att rose (ATT: 4300).

"God Digger of Darkness attack" Duncan-oh said. God Digger of Darkness moved to attack.


	18. Guardian Duncans part 2

This is my own version of Yugioh. Duncan is a new duelist with a deck of many different creatures and cards. This begins in the virtual world saga. Duncan encounters Yugi and his gang. They begin a duel and there is a surprise end to the battle. Duncan joins their ranks and becomes a champion. Many of the cards are my design. The story plot is mines. Duncan and many other characters are mines. Yugi and the Yugioh characters are not mines. This series has new rules; no limit to the number of monsters, spell or trap cards on the field at the same time, only the god cards must be summoned by sacrifices only, every other monster can be summoned without sacrifices.

**Duncan-oh Episode 18- Guardian Duncans part 2**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

End of last episode.

Raphael's Lifepoints: 4000, Duncan-oh's Lifepoints: 3000

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon Duncan Guardian Beta in def mode" he said. A female like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 0, DEF: 2000).

"With its ability, I get to summon a monster without the need of sacrifices once a duel" Duncan-oh said, "I choose God Digger of Darkness".

"The creatures of the past fear the strong, he rules over the creatures of the ground he makes them afraid" Duncan-oh said and then continued, "He will bring terror and fear, his name is God Digger of Darkness".

As he said this, the ground was shaking and then a creature with a digger as a weapon appeared (ATT: 3800, DEF: 3000). Like before its att rose (ATT: 4300).

"God Digger of Darkness attack" Duncan-oh said. God Digger of Darkness moved to attack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Guardian Grarl was about to be hit when Raphael stopped him. "I activate Guardian Block" said Raphael, "this card negates the first attack launched at my monsters every turn".

"Damn" said Taya knowing now that Duncan-oh has to attack with two monsters per turn.

"I end my turn by switching Duncan Guardian Alpha to defence mode" said Duncan-oh as the other attack mode monster sat down on its cards.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Raphael drew his two cards. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn" said Raphael as two cards appeared before him.

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I summon Duncan Guardian Omega in att mode" he said. A large samurai like creature appeared and stood near God Digger of Darkness (ATT: 3000, DEF: 2000).

Like previous duels, God Digger of Darkness's att points rise again (ATT: 4800).

"I activate my new monster's special ability, now I can special summon Duncan Guardian Gamma in att mode" said Duncan-oh. A unicorn like beast appeared and stood near the other monsters (ATT: 2500, DEF: 2500).

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

Raphael drew his two cards. "I play Guardian Man in def mode" he said. A small man like creature appeared and sat on its card (ATT: 0, DEF: 1500).

"I then set one card face-down and end my turn" said Raphael as another card appeared near him.

Taya suddenly wondered why neither is attacking. Duncan-oh drew card. "I sacrifice Duncan Guardian Beta, Duncan Guardian Omega and Duncan Guardian Gamma in order to summon a new god card" he said as three monsters disappeared.

"When the jewel of destiny is in danger, its protector will rise to defeat the threat" Duncan-oh said, "and her name is God Kagome of Lightness". A female priestess like creature appeared and stood near God Digger of Darkness (ATT: 4000, DEF: 3950).

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So a new god" said Raphael. God Digger of Darkness's att points rise again (ATT: 5300).

"So he has two gods" said Arthur. Taya walked over to him.

"He has more than two" said Taya, "I think he has an unknown number of gods in his deck".

"I activate my god's special ability, when summoned, all of your trap and spell cards are destroyed and then followed by all of your monsters" said Duncan-oh. God Kagome lifted her bow and the bright light completely destroyed Raphael's side of the field.

"You are lucky, I cannot attack after using her effect, so I end my turn" said Duncan-oh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Raphael drew his card. "I activate swords of revealing light" he said. Before all of Duncan-oh's monsters, appeared many swords stopping them from attacking for three turns.

"I end my turn" said Raphael.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Duncan-oh drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed" he said, as he drew his cards, "I activate Blaze Zapper". A small laser appeared on the field.

"Now each turn you lose 500 lifepoints" said Duncan-oh. The laser fired a beam at Raphael.

Raphael's Lifepoints: 3500, Duncan-oh's Lifepoints: 3000

"I now summon Duncan Spear Soldier in att mode" Duncan-oh said. A spear holding creature appeared (ATT: 2100, DEF: 1700).


End file.
